


Gangneung: March 2017

by Eliza



Series: The (15) Kisses Album [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: Yuri wanted to be able to watch as many practice sessions as he could.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The (15) Kisses Album [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727986
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Gangneung: March 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Work
> 
> See series for notes

Yuri loved to watch Otabek skate. Otabek gave everything he had in the events, and the results were spectacular, but Yuri really preferred to watch Otabek practice. He snuggled further under his blanket, sipped his now lukewarm coffee and kept himself as inconspicuous as possible. He wanted to be able to watch as many of these sessions as he could. Right now it was just Otabek on the ice, taking advantage of the brief lull before the next group of competitors arrived for their last practice before the stands were to be opened to the public. 

Otabek and his coach had a good working relationship, Yuri could tell. There was no yelling, but a lot of conversation, Otabek giving his thoughts as much as he took instruction. They were trying to smooth out his approach to his triple axel while they had the space. Otabek had a powerful jump, but the choreography made the approach to this one tricky. It was good currently, but was going to be phenomenal when they got it perfect. 

As Otabek worked at gaining some speed, Yuri recognized the pattern of his free skate. He embraced the full choreography at the end of the rink and left the ice just past centre, but without the power and control that his jumps usually had. He hit the ice. 

"Otabek!" his coach called.

"I’m fine! Took it on my ass and my pride." Otabek was back on his skates, moving well and brushing the snow off his pants. He looked up at Yuri and winked. It was only then that Yuri realized that he was on his feet. 

"Good thing you've got lots of both," Leo called, still with his coat on and leaning against the boards. 

Otabek took a swipe at Leo as he skated past, making the American laugh, then called to his coach, "I know what I did wrong. One more." 

"Remember you're competing tomorrow," his coach called back. Yuri smiled, he knew that tone. Otabek was going for gold in the moment, and his coach was thinking about the event and the rest of his career.

The next jump was perfect.

"Aw, fuck, man. I'll be lucky to be fighting for a bronze." Leo called. 

"Language!" Leo's coach said, coming up behind him. "If you don't get your skates on you won't even be doing that." 

"If you get that bronze, I'll buy you dinner," Otabek replied. 

"Hold you to that!" 

Otabek held up his index finger as he skated at speed past his coach. He was going to do it again. Yuri nodded, understanding the desire to set the skill, but as much as he loved to watch Otabek skate, there was a growing list of other things he loved to watch him do, too. He left his seat to join the rest of the audience at the boards. Otabek's coach gave him an approving nod then they both turned their attention to the ice. 

Yuri raised his phone to take a picture, but hit the button for video instead. The opportunity to catch Otabek in motion was not something to miss. Again, the jump was perfect. 

"You're done, Altin," his coach called and gave a broad nod toward Yuri. Otabek nodded his agreement but paused to talk to Katsudon, who had just stepped onto the ice. 

"How's his cold?" Yuri asked. He'd been trying to ignore Victor, who had moved to stand beside him when he came to the boards, but it seemed that Otabek’s good manners were rubbing off. 

Yuri could hear Victor’s smug smile in the pause. "We'll see how the short program goes. Otabek might be buying Leo that dinner. " 

"I don't know if Otabek will want to get his gold that way." 

Victor nudged him, so Yuri looked up. "Luck is part of it. We can't control everything that happens. And it's not like he won't have any competition."

The Canadian contingent arrived, and Otabek raised a hand at JJ's greeting but didn't swerve from his heading toward Yuri. He didn’t come over for a kiss—they didn't do that in public—but this was only a nominal version of public and Yuri couldn't help himself. He grabbed Otabek's jacket, tugging him closer with clear intent. Otabek glanced at Victor, but then leaned in and let Yuri kiss him. 

"Good work," Yuri said against his lips when the kiss was done. Otabek smiled, but by the time he was balanced on his skates again, he was back to his usual stoic expression. 

"Victor," he said. 

"Otabek." 

Victor's laughter was in his voice, Otabek's lit up his eyes. However, before either of them could say anything to make Yuri either want to die on the spot or kill them both, Katsudon started a coughing fit, leaning against the boards to hold himself up. 

"Stubborn…," Victor muttered as he hurried away.

"He shouldn't be skating," Otabek said, watching Victor check on Yuuri. 

"If you do well enough, he might not bother with the free skate."

"You’re putting Katsuki's health on me?" Otabek said, a smile lurking behind the outrage. 

"Will it help?" 

Otabek thought for a moment, then shrugged. Then he leaned in and gave Yuri a quick peck on the corner of his mouth. "I'll be right back." 

Looked like PDAs were a thing they were going to be doing. Yuri didn’t want to sort out his feelings about that right now, so he sat down and opened up the video he’d taken of the jump. He slowed it down as Otabek landed and there! He caught the frame—Otabek’s fierce joy which always made Yuri’s breath catch—and went to tag it for his skating album, but…. He licked his lips. He'd kissed Otabek here. In front of Victor and everybody. 

Yeah, it was the other album for this one.


End file.
